


P is for Pear

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [16]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Food, Friendship, Fruit, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship, Pears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: A to Z Challenge: Lucy and Flynn share a pear while they wait for the boys to get changed.





	P is for Pear

Lucy and Flynn waited for Wyatt and Rufus and to get changed into their get up. They seemed have more trouble finding clothes than Flynn and Lucy which was a first. They sat outside on a bench of a pear orchard that had been abandoned for what looked like over a decade but it was probably only months. Judging by the photos in the house, it had been owned by a Japanese family. She knew her history well, during WW2; many American Japanese citizens were rounded up and placed into internment camps.

It seemed like such a waste as the orchard needed to be tended to. The fruit was ripe and going to waste and the family suffering where they were being interned. She hated racial ignorance and intolerance.  She hated how the interior of the house had been musty and an inch of dust and dirty covered the surfaces. It made her feel uneasy as there didn’t seem to be anyone for miles except them but who knew. There had to be some farming community that would exploit the farm in its owner's absence but nothing. They probably believed the fruit to be tainted. She heard a soft crunch and looked over to see Flynn bite into ripe pear.

“What are you doing?” She asked him incredulously. She watched chew and swallow before his tongue darted out of his mouth and lick the pear juice off his lips. It was casual and almost a habit for Flynn but her; it was sensual and a turn on. It short circuited her brain.

Only a couple hours ago, she’d been tucked up in Flynn’s bed with him. Platonically, as she kept lying to herself. They had talked into the late hours of the night, she felt bad making him sleep in a chair when they could share a bed. So, they had been sleeping, she had been having the most vivid sex dream of her life. Just as she was about to reach her orgasm; the alarm sounded, waking her up.

Ever since, all she had on her brain was Flynn and sex. It seemed every casual habit of his seemed sexual. Lick of his lips, the way his long fingers speared through his hair. The way he walked, the way he moved his body with a confident swagger and grace. The way his fabric stretched and moved with his body. She had seen it all before, she had admired some of it then but now it all felt amplified by the crush she pretended she was just discovering. 

Now the sex dream was just playing over and over in her mind. Her mind filling in the blanks of how to adapt into some romance story of making love under the Pear trees. The scent of the sweet, delicious pear and small note of Flynn’s cologne that drifted her way thanks to a light breeze, she was definitely hungry for him and that pear.

“I was hungry and it seems a waste not to eat one.” he said gesturing to the trees before them, she felt like a moron but she blamed him. He made eating fruit look sinfully delightful. She watched the juice drip down his fingers and licked her lips as she wanted to taste him. She imagined running her tongue on his skin, the taste of his skin, the sound of his groan of approval. She mentally shook herself out of her fantasy as she reminded herself they were working and she was being unprofessional. She looked at him and tried to school her expression into one of professional neutrality.

“You stole a pear?” She asked, cringing at her conversation. Flynn gave an amused smile.

“We landed on half a dozen trees and stole clothing from an abandoned property. Are you really going to chastise me over one pear?” he asked her teasingly, Lucy felt a blush warm her cheeks. She shifted on the seat and smoothed out her skirts, just to distract herself. Trying to not act like a horny teenager.

“No.” she drawled slowly, “How is it?” She asked out of curiosity. She watched him casually lick the droplet of pear juice that ran down the side of his thumb.  She felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine because in her dream. She had felt that tongue on her skin and wondered if it would feel the same or better in real life. 

“Go ahead. See for yourself.” He said as he held out the pear. Lucy considered denying herself but then she knew from other missions to the past that fruit was better. In this time period, there were no chemical pesticides or refrigeration of pears before they ripened. They were as ‘organically’ grown as the most expensive pear orchards in the future claimed.

Lucy gingerly took the Pear from him and moved to her side; so as not to get juice on her dress. She took a bite, not even bothering to bite into a fresh part that Flynn hadn’t taken a bite of. It was the best pear she had ever sunk her teeth in and tasted. She moaned in pleasure. She blushed as she saw Flynn watching her, he wore a strange expression.

“What?” she asked after she swallowed her bite of pear.

“You made that noise this morning.” He commented innocently.

“I did?” she asked innocently before taking another bite, pear juice dripped onto the ground. He nodded as he wore an amused smile as there was no secret. He knew about her dream. She swallowed her bite and handed the pear back to him. She slowly licked the pear juice off her fingers as she watched him. She saw the flare of desire in his eyes and the sharp intake of his breath. Seemed she wasn’t the only one with sex on the brain. “Your point?” she asked.

“Just wondering what you were dreaming about.” He said as he licked his lips, Lucy was about to tease him with some of the details given he looked receptive when the door to the house slammed open. They both saw Wyatt and Rufus step out and knew it was time to get going.

“It’s a really delicious pear.” She said purposefully being obtuse and changing the topic.

“It is. Maybe, we should bring some back with us.” Flynn replied as they rose from the bench.  He took another bite of his pear.

“Sounds like a plan.” Lucy said as the men walked their way. Flynn leaned in close to her ear.

“Maybe, you’ll allow me to make one of your dreams come true.” He said in a low voice. Lucy looked up at him; surprised by his forwardness. Flynn casually ate his pear as if to the outward observer they were having a normal conversation. Not talking about Lucy dreams or sex life. He held her gaze waiting for a response. 

"Maybe you can, after we finish this mission." Lucy replied in a sly manner before the other men could overhear them and asked about it. Her heart pounding a little faster from anticipation. The only shame was it would be hours if not days before they got home. But at least it was something to look forward to. She was enjoying the look on Flynn's face as it went from surprise to a smile that was somewhat smug as he finished the pear.  


End file.
